1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a light emitting device which includes a light emitting element arranged on a flexible substrate, and a sealing member which seals the light emitting element (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: JP2005-322937 A). The light emitting device described in Patent Literature 1: JP2005-322937 A can be rolled up during the production process and transportation, and also can be cut in a desired size for use.
However, in the light emitting device described in JP2005-322937 A, there is a problem in that when the light emitting device is rolled up, concentrations of stress tend to be experienced between the sealing member which seals the light emitting element and the substrate.